


Thank You for Being My Friend

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I wanted to thank you."





	Thank You for Being My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any friendship, Thank you for being my friend.
> 
> Because I need more Alec & Underhill interactions and them being besties.

"Checkmate."

Alec watched Underhill knock over his king and shook his head with a smile. "Two of three?" He asked, grabbing the discarded pieces and setting his side back up.

"I don't see why not," Underhill said, standing up. "But first, a refill. Want one?"

Alec nodded and handed over his glass to Underhill and finished setting up the chessboard. "Hey, think I can play white this time?"

"Sure."

Partway through the second game as Alec took Underhill's rook with a knight, Underhill spoke up. "I wanted to thank you."

"For taking your rook?"

Underhill laughed. "Oh no. That was my plan to distract you from my queen. Check." He said, moving his queen closer to Alec's king. "Actually, I wanted to thank you for giving me someone to talk to. I uh-the last institute I worked for, I was very closeted and felt very alone. So thank you."

Alec smiled. "I never really had anyone either. At least, not another person like me to talk to. I'm glad you transferred here, Underhill. You've proven to be a great asset, and a good friend."

Underhill looked up at Alec. "You mean that?"

Alec nodded. "Of course." Alec moved a rook in front of his king, blocking Underhill's queen and placing it in the path of Underhill's king. "Checkmate."

Underhill smiled. "Is there any game you're not good at?"

"Poker," Alec replied. "Izzy says that I have a terrible poker face."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Underhill laughed, setting his pieces back up. He looked up at Alec again and smiled. "Thank you, for being my friend, Alec."

"Thank you for being mine."


End file.
